If You (I Miss You, I Miss You, I Really Miss You)
by scarv
Summary: 'If You' diluncurkan dan perasaan Minhyun berkecamuk karenanya. Nu'est. 2hyun. JMin. Jonghyun JR/Minhyun. Fluff


"Dimana Minhyun hyung?" tanya Daehwi kepada membernya yang tengah berkumpul di ruang makan dorm Wanna One.

"Dia ada di atap" saut Jaehwan tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari handphone yang tengah dipeganganya, nampaknya ia sedang asyik menonton sesuatu.

"Atap? Kenapa? Apa yang Minhyun hyung lakukan di atap tengah malam begini?" Daehwi mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Menangis, mungkin.." Seseorang menjawab.

"Merenung" Saut yang lain.

"Berduka?"

Semua jawaban mengerikan itu membuat Daehwi membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut ngeri. "Apa? Ta-tapi, kenapa Minhyun hyung di atas atap dengan perasaan seperti itu?" Otomatis dia mulai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

"YAH!" Jisung memukul kepala Seongwoo dan Daniel yang tadi menjawab sembarangan. Sedangkan Jihoon segera menjauhkan diri dari jangkauan Jisung sebelum sempat dipukul. "Kalian menakuti maknae kita saja!" Jisung memarahi mereka bertiga.

"Mereka hanya bercanda Daehwi-yah" Sungwoon mendekatinya dan menepuk kepalanya mencoba menenangkan.

"Minhyun hyung pergi ke atas dengan membawa handphonenya, aku yakin dia hanya sedang menonton apa yang sekarang Jaehwan hyung tonton" Woojin berbaik hati memberi jawaban yang benar, tak tega melihat maknae dari sesama BNM terlihat panik begitu.

"Memang Jaehwan hyung sedang menonton apa?" Daehwi mendekati Jaehwan yang sedang duduk manis di salah satu kursi dan mengintip dari balik punggungnya. Kemudian dia melihat onibugi hyung favoritnya di layar handphone Jaehwan. "Jonghyun hyung!" Dia memekik gembira. Dia juga melihat Dongho dan Minki disitu. Oh. Ini Nuest-W. Daehwi baru ingat jika Nuest-W hari ini meluncurkan single spesial terbaru mereka, 'If You'. Dan sekarang mereka tengah mengadakan mini concert di V Live.

"Kenapa Minhyun hyung tidak mau menonton disini saja, kita kan bisa menontonnya bersama" Daehwi cemberut dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jaehwan, memutuskan untuk ikut menonton juga.

"Tadinya dia menonton disini" Jaehwan menjawabnya. "Tapi hanya beberapa saat setelah broadcast dimulai, dia sudah terlihat seperti siap menangis" Yang lainnya menangguk mengiyakan.

"Tidakkah kalian lihat wajahnya seharian ini?" komentar Daniel. "Gembira, terlihat sangat antusias, tapi juga cemas?"

"Gelisah dan risau, jika kau bertanya padaku apa yang kulihat di wajah Minhyun hyung seharian ini" lanjut Seongwoo.

"Dia pasti sangat menantikan diluncurkannya single baru Nuest-W" Sungwoon ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan mereka. "Aku tau pasti bagaimana rasanya, aku juga sangat excited ketika HOTSHOT hendak meluncurkan 'Jelly'" sebuah senyum bahagia terukir di bibirnya ketika membicarakan grup nya yang untuk beberapa bulan ke depan ini harus ia tinggalkan.

"Tapi perasaan itu pasti sedikit berbeda dari yang kau rasakan hyung" Guanlin yang daritadi hanya diam saja mendengarkan ikut membuka mulutnya. "Tadi sore aku mendengarkannya bersama dengan Minhyun hyung, dan lagu it benar-benar mempunyai arti yang dalam dan sangat menyentuh. Mungkin mereka memang tidak mengatakannya secara langsung jika mereka membuat lagu itu untuk Minhyun hyung, tapi bahkan aku pun yakin jika setidaknya Minhyun hyung ada dalam pikiran mereka ketika mereka menyanyikan lagu itu"

"Dan sepertinya Jonghyun hyung ikut ambil bagian dalam menulis liriknya ya?" tanya Jinyoung.

"Ya, Jonghyun hyung yang menulis liriknya, kudengar CEO ku turut membantu dia juga" saut Woojin.

"Benarkah? _Daebak_ "

"Dan kalian tahu sendiri, Jonghyun hyung selalu mencurahkan seluruh hatinya ketika dia menulis lirik rap nya" Komentar Guanlin. Dia masih ingat betul bagaimana dalam lirik rap yang Jonghyun tulis saat mereka menyanyikan Fear. Rap yang sanggup membuat trainee lain merasa tersentuh, terutama Minki, Dongho dan Mihyun sendiri. Bahkan yang ia dengar dari trainee yang lain, Dongho hyung terlihat seperti hendak menangis, bibirnya sudah bergetar, ketika mendengar Jonghyun hyung melantunkan bagiannya

"Aku tidak heran jika Minhyun hyung tidak bisa menahan emosinya setelah ia mendengarkan If You" Daniel bergumam simpati sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Seongwoo.

"Perasaanya pasti sangat berkecamuk sekarang ini" Seongwoo melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Daniel dan menariknya mendekat, menawarkan ketenangan.

"Jika begitu, bukankah lebih baik jika kita menemani Minhyun hyung sekarang ini?" Daehwi bertanya pada para hyung yang ada disitu.

"Biarkan dia sendiri dulu" Jisung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan kita yang ia butuhkan sekarang ini Daehwi yah"

Yang lain pun mengangguk setuju. Dari handphone Jaehwan bisa terdengar 'Hello' tengah dilantunkan. Versi baru 'Hello'. Versi akustik yang tanpa suara Minhyun. Dan Nuest -W menyanyikannya dengan sepenuh hati, seolah mereka ingin menyampaikan mereka akan setia menunggu Minhyun kembali pada mereka.

"Minhyun akan baik-baik saja" ucap Jisung lagi. Sementara Daehwi hanya cemberut, dia benar-benar ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk menghibur hyung yang sudah ia anggap seperti ayahnya di Wanna One.

* * *

Minhyun duduk sendiri, kepalanya menyender pada tembok di belakangnya. membenamkan dirinya dalam kehenigan malam. Sebuah senyum kecil tersungging lembut di bibirnya. Dia merasa bahagia dan puas setelah melihat mini concert V Live saudara-saudaranya. Broadcastnya sendiri sudah selesai sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Dia masih belum bisa mempercayai matanya sendiri ketika ia melihat mereka mencapai 55 million hearts di akhir broadcast. Minhyun merasa sangat bangga. Itu semua bagaikan mimpi dan keajaiban untuk mereka. Dia sangat bersyukur bisa mendapatkan banyak cinta dari L.O./\\.E.

Jejak air mata masih bisa terlihat di kedua pipinya. Dia benar-benar merasa sangat emosional seharian ini. Tidak, tidak hanya seharian ini. Perasaan dan emosinya bagaikan naik roller coaster belakangan ini, semua itu karena saudaranya di Nu'est. Semua berawal ketika mereka meluncurkan 'Hello' versi 2017. Hal itu benar-benar membuat Minhyun merasa bernostalgia ke masa ia masih bersama dengan Nu'est. Sejujurnya, dia juga merasa sedikit sedih. Ia ingin sekali bisa bergabung dengan yang lain menyanyikan lagu itu. Lagu sebagai ucapan terimakasih Nu'est kepada para fansnya yang telah setia mendukung mereka hingga kini. Malamnya, dia berbicara dengan Jonghyun melalui telepon. Dia bahkan masih ingat, dia sempat merengek pada Jonghyun.

"Kalian semua melakukan pekerjaan yang sangat baik tanpaku. Hingga rasanya, kalian sudah tidak membutuhkan aku lagi sebagai lead vocal kalian"

"Jangan bodoh Minhyun ah. Kamu satu-satunya lead vocal untuk kami. Tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa menggantikan dirimu. Aku selalu mengatakan padamu, Nu'est tidak akan pernah menjadi Nu'est tanpamu. Jika aku bisa memilih, aku lebih memilih menunggumu kembali pada kami, sehingga kita bisa melakukan aktivitas bersama lagi. Tapi kau tahu itu tidak mungkin, Nu'est perlu comeback. Nu'est perlu melakukan sesuatu mumpung perhatian orang-orang masih pada kami. Tidak benar juga untuk membiarkanmu berjuang sendirian di Wanna One sementara kami disini tidak melakukan apapun. Selain itu, aku ingin menyediakan 'rumah' yang baik untukmu kembali kelak Minhyunnie, sebuah grup yang layak untukmu pulang. Nu'est akan selamanya menjadi rumahmu kan?"

"Ya Jonghyunnie, tentu saja. Nu'est akan selalu menjadi rumahku. Terimakasih Jonghyun-ah, sungguh"

Dan beberapa hari kemudian Jonghyun membuktikan apa yang ia selalu katakan padanya. 'Nu'est tak akan pernah menjadi Nu'est tanpamu'. Pledis mengumumkan bahwa, keempat member yang tersisa akan melakukan promosi sebagai sub unit, Nu'est W. W untuk Waiting. Menunggu. Sebagai tanda ucapan terimakasih terhadap fans yang sudah rela menunggu mereka untuk kembali. Dan menunggu, yang juga berarti mereka, Jonghyun, Minki, Dongho dan Aron, akan setia menunggu kepulangan Minhyun. Minhyun benar-benar merasa tersentuh ketika mengetahui makna huruf W tersebut. Ternyata semua yang dikatakan Jonghyun memang bukanlah ucapan manis untuk membuatnya senang. Minhyun seharusnya tahu lebih baik dari itu, Jonghyun tak akan pernah memberinya sekedar ucapan dan janji manis. Jika Jonghyun mengatakan sesuatu, itu memang karena ia benar-benar bermaksud memenuhinya. Detik itu juga, Minhyun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, tak akan pernah sekalipun ia meragukan Jonghyun dan membernya yang lain di Nu'est. Tak akan pernah.

Ketika Pledis mengumumkan bahwa Nuest W akan mengeluarkan single baru pada tanggal 25 Juli, dia sangat gembira dan bersemangat. Meskipun ini bukanlah sebuah comeback, meskipun mereka tidak akan mempromosikan single ini, dia masih sangat puas dengan semua itu. Setidaknya, ia tidak perlu khawatir karena Pledis mulai memperlakukan Nu'est dengan baik dan seharusnya. Beberapa kali ia mencoba bertanya genre apakah lagu baru mereka, seperti apakah, tentang apakah. Tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau memberikan informasi padanya. Mereka bahkan tidak mau memberi tahu judul single baru mereka. Mereka hanya menyuruh Minhyun untuk bersabar dan menunggu hingga single tersebut diluncurkan ke publik.

Oleh karena itulah, sore hari ini, 6PM KST, dia sangat antusias dan bersemangat dan tidak sabar ingin segera mendengar lagu baru mereka. Ketika mendengarkan dan mulai meresapi lyric dari lagu tersebut, semua perasaan, senang, sedih, bangga, rindu, bermacam-macam perasaan berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Guanlin, yang kala itu ikut mendengarkan bersama dengannya, tersenyum padanya. "Kau sangat beruntung hyung". Ya. Sungguh ia memang sangat beruntung dan diberkati karena menjadi anggota Nu'est, dimana ia menemukan saudara dan orang yang sangat ia cintai, yang tidak akan pernah melupakan dirinya.

Layar handphone di tangannya masih menyala, memutar 'If You' secara terus menerus. Dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada lagu itu. Dia merasa sangat tentram mendengarkan suara saudara-saudaranya. Lyricnya menenangkan hatinya. Terutama rap Jonghyun. Dia bisa merasakan Jonghyun mencurahkan seluruh hatinya ke dalam lyric tersebut. Seolah ia ingin mengungkapkan isi hati dan perasaannya pada Minhyun.

 _If it's there, in the film that I've missed until now_

 _If it's there, in our past memories_

 _I'll dive in and swim, the scent is deeply embedded_

 _So the emptiness becomes a boat for me_

Dia bisa merasakan kerinduan Jonghyun padanya.

 _After I let you go, when I think of you_

 _Foolishly, it still feels like a dream_

 _I'll keep your spot empty_

 _I wanna put away the goodbyes for now_

Dia bisa merasakan sedikit kepedihan hati jonghyun karena harus merelakan dia berjuang sendirian di Wanna One. Namun melalui lyhric tersebut itu pula ia bisa merasakan sebuah janji yang diberikan Minhyun padanya, janji untuk selalu menunggunya, janji untuk selalu menyediakan tempat tersebut hanya untuk dirinya.

 _Even though we walk on different paths, time still passes_

 _Even though we look at different things,_

 _We look at the same sky_

 _We are drawn on the same canvas_

 _But your color isn't filled in the picture_

Jonghyun mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya, meskipun mereka berpisah, mereka akan selalu tetap bersama.

 _If only I could see you again if only I could smile with you_

 _If only we could hold hands in this dream_

 _How nice would it be? I wouldn't let go_

 _I wanna put away the goodbyes for now_

 _If only I could see you again from back then_

Ada sebuah harapan konyol yang tersirat, untuk bisa selalu tetap bersama, untuk bisa kembali ke masa lalu, untuk bisa memutar kembali waktu, yang di dalam hati kecilnya Minhyun tahu, ia sangat ingin bisa mewujudkan harapan yang tak mungkin itu.

 _If only we could walk together again (if only)_

 _I haven't forgotten_

 _Your beautiful voice (if only)_

 _Your smiling face_

 _Clearly remains in my memories (if only)_

 _I miss you, I miss you, I really miss you_

Dan Minhyun kehilangan kontrol dirinya. Dia tidak bisa menahan semua perasaannya ketika ia mendengar "I miss you, I miss you, I really miss you". Dia juga sangat merindukan si empunya suara. Dia sungguh ingin Jonghyun berada disitu, bersamanya. Dia masih mengingat bagaimana cara Jonghyun memandang kamera ketika menyayikan 'If You' di V Live tadi. Sungguh dalam dan tajam, seolah ia memandang langsung ke Minhyun, tepat dan menusuk hatinya. Karena itu pula ia segera melarikan diri, beberapa saat setelah V Live dimulai, dia tidak ingin menangis di depan membernya yang sekarang.

Setelah lagu itu selesai, ia menghentikan lagu tersebut, dan menghubungi seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan sekarang ini.

'Minhyunnie?' sebuah suara lembut menyapanya.

"Hey.." Kemudian dia terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Jonghyun.

"Kau masih bangun?" tanya Jonghyun membuka percakapan.

"Hmmm" Minhyun menggumamkan jawabannya. "Aku masih belum mengantuk, dan aku baru saja selesai menonton V Live kalian"

"Itu sudah selesai dua jam yang lalu Minhyunnie." Jonghyun tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana pendapatmu? Aku sangat gugup"

"Bohong~ Kau bahkan bernyanyi, dan kau bilang kau gugup?" goda Minhyun.

"Yah! Itu semua karena usulan Minki untuk melakukan sesuatu jika kami mencapai 50 million hearts. Mereka bahkan tidak mau membantu dan menemaniku bernyanyi, dasar anak-anak itu" Minhyun tertawa mendengar Jonghyun yang sedang mengomel. "Aku berharap kau ada disitu, kamu selalu menemaniku bernyanyi. Kamu tidak akan setega mereka kan?"

"Tentu saja Jonghyunnie~" Minhyun masih tertawa. "Kau tahu sendiri aku sangat suka mendengarmu bernyanyi dan aku suka bernyanyi bersamamu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu mau bernyanyi. Aku bahkan berkali-kali menekan tombol hati itu supaya jumlah hatinya bisa segera mencapai 50 million, ketika aku tahu kau berjanji akan bernyanyi. Oops~" Minhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"YAH! Dasar pengkhianat! Aku membencimu, huh!" Minhyun seolah bisa melihat wajah kesal Jonghyun saat itu juga. Namun kemudian setelah beberapa saat, dia mendengar leadernya ikut tertawa bersama dirinya. Betapa ia sangat merindukan suara tawa itu.

"Nah~ Kau mencintaiku" Minhyun tertawa kecil. "Kalian melakukan V Live dengan sangat baik koq. Aku sangat senang saat menontonnya. Aku yakin L.O./\\.E. juga merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka pasti bahagia bisa melihat kalian lagi." Dia mendesah. "Juga single baru kalian" Dia berhenti sesaat. "Aku sudah mendengarnya.. If You.."

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Jonghyun pelan.

"Sangat indah, menakjubkan.. Aku.." Dia tercekat. "Jonghyun ah.. Kau yang menulis lyricnya kan?"

"Hm? Ya. Bukan hanya aku sih, CEO Rhymer banyak membantuku. Tapi ya, aku yang menulis sendiri bagian rap ku"

"Ummm.." Minhyun terbata, "Apakah.. kau menulisnya untukku?" _Astaga pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu Minhyun?!_ Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena melontarkan pertanyaan yang aneh. "Maksudku- Um.. Aku mengerti kau menulisnya untuk menghibur fans kita, kau mengatakannya di broadcast tadi. Tapi, entahlah, mungkin sedikit saja, apakah-" Dia benar-benar ingin memastikan, apakah yang ia rasakan ketika ia mendengar 'If You', memang benar ditujukan untuknya, atau ia hanya berhalusinasi dan terlalu percaya diri.

"Kalau menurutmu?" Jonghyun justru bertanya balik.

"Entahlah, aku kan bertanya padamu" Dia cemberut dan berdiri, berjalan mendekati pagar, memandang pemandangan di bawah sana. "Lupakan saja, maaf, aku sudah membuat merasa aneh-"

"Memang ada seseorang dalam pikiranku ketika aku menulis lyric-lyric itu Minhyunnie. Aku ingin dia tahu perasaanku. Aku ingin dia tahu kami pun merasa kehilangan tanpa dirinya. Namun aku juga ingin memberikan kepastian padanya, aku ingin memberikan sebuah janji padanya. Bahwa meskipun kita terpisah jauh, kita akan selalu bersama." Jonghyun berhenti sebentar. "Dan orang itu adalah dirimu Minhyun-ah. Aku merindukanmu, aku rindu, aku sangat rindu padamu Minhyun-ah"

Dan saat itu juga Minhyun menangis lagi. Air matanya sudah tak terbendung lagi ketika ia mendengar ucapan Jonghyun.

"Ah.. Kenapa kau menangis lagi?"

"Ini semua salahmu!" Dia terisak. "Kau selalu bisa membuatku menangis!" Memang, dia selalu menangis karena Jonghyun. Dia sendiri bukanlah orang yang gampang menangis dan kehilangan kontrol atas emosinya seperti ini. Dan selama ini, ketika ia meneteskan air mata, itu semua pasti karena Jonghyun, tidak ada orang lain yang sanggup membuatnya seperti ini. Mungkin karena ia tahu betapa gigih perjuangan Jonghyun selama ini. Jonghyun yang selalu menanggung semua beban dan kesalahan sendirian, Jonghyun yang selalu berusaha melindungi dirinya dan member Nu'est yang lain. Atau mungkin karena dia memang selalu mempunyai perasaan lembut terhadap leader kesayangannya itu. Atau yah mungkin memang karena ia sangat mencintai Jonghyun.

"Maafkan aku~ Jangan menangis lagi. Katakan aku harus bagaimana supaya kau berhenti menangis"

"Onibugi jahat!" Dia cemberut. "Kalau kau peluk aku, aku akan berhenti menangis. Tapi bahkan kau tidak ada disini"

"Memelukmu? Hmmm~ Kalau begitu tutup matamu"

"Untuk apa?"

"Sudah lakukan saja"

"Ah kau memang aneh" Tapi tetap saja Minhyun menutup matanya. Ia akan selalu menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Jonghyun, tidak peduli seaneh apapun itu. "Sudah. Lalu ap-" Dan seketika itu juga ia merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya, memeluknya dari belakang. Dia merasakan kehangatan yang sangat ia kenal, kehangatan yang ia rasakan setiap kali Jonghyun mendekap dirinya. Dia juga bisa mencium aroma khas tubuh Jonghyun yang sangat ia rindukan. "Jonghyun?!" Dia segera memutar badannya dan matanya terbelalak kaget. Disitu berdiri di depannya, Kim Jonghyun, masih dengan sweater pink yang ia pakai sejak V Live tadi. Jonghyun tersenyum penuh sayang padanya. "Ap-apa?" Dia bingung. "Tu-tunggu. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Memelukmu" Jonghyun tersenyum dan memberikan wajah innocent.

"Hah?" Minhyun tiba-tiba kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berkata-kata karena ia terlalu terkejut melihat onibuginya.

Jonghyun tertawa lepas dan dengan lembut menepuk kepala Minhyun. "Kau memang imut" Dia mengecup bibir Minhyun. Tapi Minhyun masih tidak memberikan reaksi apapun, dia masih mematung. Sepertinya otaknya masih belum bisa berfungsi untuk memrintahkan badannya untuk bergerak. "Aigoo~ Minhyun sayang" Jonghyun memeluknya lebih erat. "Kembali padaku.. Hey.." Panggilnya lembut.

"Kau yakin aku sedang tidak bermimpi?" Dia berguman pelan.

"Nope. Aku benar-benar disini"

"Tapi-" Dia sedikit menjauhkan badannya dari jonghyun untuk melihat wajah Jonghyun. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?!"

"Daehwi mengirimkan pesan padaku, tidak lama setelah aku selesai V Live tadi. Dia menyuruhku untuk datang kesini untuk menemuimu."

"Daehwi?"

Jonghyun mengangguk. "Dia bilang dia sanggup menyelinapkan aku masuk ke sini. Jadi disinilah kami~ Kami memutuskan kesini daripada kembali ke dorm"

"Kami?! Tunggu! Apa yag lain disini juga?"

"Yup. Dongho dan Minki. Bahkan Aron hyung, kami menyeretnya kemari"

"Astaga kalian gila!" Minhyun tertawa dan kembali menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Jonghyun. "Tapi terimakasih" Dia mengucap pelan. "AKu benar-benar merindukanmu Jonghyunnie" Ia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, aku sudah mengatakannya di telepon tadi"

"Memang kapan kau sampai?"

"Belum terlalu lama koq"

"Tapi aku tidak mendengar apapun ketika kita berbicara di telepon. Aku bahkan berpikir kau sudah sampai di dorm, atau setidaknya mungkin di mobil"

Jonghyun menyengir "Itu karena aku sudah sampai di sini ketika kau meneleponku. Yang lain mengatakan kau ada di atas dan menyuruhku kemari"

"Ho ya? Dan kenapa kau tidak menemuiku langsung?" Minhyun memandangnya curiga.

"Dan melewatkan kesempatan untuk melihat dirimu yang tampak tenang ketika mendengarkan 'If You'? Tidak mungkin aku melewatkannya~" Sejujurnya, Jonghyun sudah hendak memanggil Minhyun ketika ia sampai di atas. Namun ketika ia melihat sosok Minhyun yang sangat ayem, dimandikan cahaya bulan, sambil mendengarkan single baru mereka. Jonghyun terpana. Dia bahkan sedikit terkejut ketika tiba-tiba handphone di sakunya bergetar karena Minhyun meneleponnya.

Muka minhyun langsung memerah mendengar jawaban Jonghyun. "Sejak kapan kamu jadi pandai menggombal seperti itu? Huh?"

"Sejak aku jatuh cinta padamu" Jonghyun mendekatkan kepalanya dan Minhyun memutuskan untuk menutup jarak di antara keduanya. Perlahan ia mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Jonghyun. Dia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya supaya bisa mencium Jonghyun. Ciuman itu sangat lembut dan innocent, penuh kasih sayang dan terasa sangat halus. Tidak ada nafsu, tidak ada lidah, tidak ada tekanan. Dia bisa merasakan senyuman Jonghyun di bibirnya. Seolah kedunaya ingin menyampaikan perasaan mereka satu sama lain.

Ada kata 'Aku mencintaimu' dalam ciuman itu

Ada kata 'Aku merindukanmu'

Ada kata 'Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu'

Ada kata 'Kita akan baik-baik saja'

Ada kata 'Aku pasti akan kembali padamu'

Ada kata 'Aku akan setia menunggumu'

Di setiap ciuman terdapat janji. Di setiap ciuman mempunyai artinya sendiri. Mereka tau pasti akan hal itu. Minhyun perlahan menangkup wajah Jonghyun. Dia mencium hidung, pelupuk mata, kening, pipi Jonghyun, kemudian ia kembali meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Jonghyun. Nyaman, hangat, merasa bahagia berada dalam dekapan orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Mungkin kita perlu kembali masuk" Jonghyun berbisik di telinganya.

Minhyun merengek. "Tidak mau. Aku nyaman disini. Aku masih ingin bersamamu"

"Tapi kau sudah terlalu lama berada di luar, angin malam tidak baik untukmu Minhyun ah"

Belum sempat Minhyun mengeluarkan protesnya, handphone Jonghyun bergetar.

'YAH! Kalian berdua!' Itu Minki, yang langsung berteriak sesaat setelah Jonghyun mengangkat panggilannya. Jonghyun mengernyit dan refleks menjauhkan telepon itu dari telinganya. Minhyun hanya tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Begitulah maknae mereka. "Berhenti bercumbu! Dan segera kembali kesini! Bocah-bocah ini tidak bisa berhenti merengek padaku untuk menemui Jonghyun, mereka terus bertanya kenapa kalian berdua masih belum kembali!"

"Minki.."

"Jangan Minki Minki! Kembali sekarang! Atau akan kulepas anak-anak ini ke atas sana." Minki mematikan teleponnya.

Minhyun dan Jonghyun hanya bisa memandang satu sama lain, Masih memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Ketika sudah sadar mereka berdua pun terbahak-bahak.

"Sepertinya kita memang harus kembali sekarang" Dia mengelungkan tangannya ke arah Minhyun.

"Baiklah" Meskipun sedikit tidak rela, ia menyambut tangan Jonghyun dan menjalin jari-jarinya ke jari Jonghyun. Dia yakin dia pasti akan sangat merindukan semua perasaan ini ketika Jonghyun harus pulang nanti. Tapi ia yakin ia akan baik-baik saja, perpisahan ini hanya sementara. Setelah ia menuntaskan tugasnya di Wanna One, ia bisa kembali ke 'rumah' nya, kembali ke Nu'est, kembali ke saudara-saudaranya, kembali ke Jonghyun. Dia akan kembali dengan ikatan yang lebih kuat dari sekarang. Sementara dia disini, dia akan menikmatinya, berjuang sebaik yang ia bisa. karena ia tahu, ia tidak akan pernah sendirian. ia mempunyai membernya yang sekarang, yang sangat peduli padanya.

"Sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih pada Daehwi" _Dan mungkin berterimakasih pada yang lain juga._

"Aku juga sebaiknya berterimakasih pada anak itu"

Selain itu ia juga mempunyai dukungan dari saudara-saudaranya di nu'est. Dan yang paling penting, ia akan selalu memiliki cinta dan janji Jonghyun padanya. Untuk sekarang ini adalah akhir yang baik. Mereka berdua perlu bahagia dan terus berjalan maju ke depan. Hingga tiba saatnya nanti, mereka akan bisa bersama kembali.

"Jonghyunnie"

"Hmm?"

"Kita akan baik-baik saja kan?" Dia mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Jonghyun.

Jonghyun menoleh dan tersenyum padanya. "Tentu saja, kita akan baik-baik saja" Dia meremas tangan Minhyun untuk meyakinkannya.

Suatu hari nanti, warna ku akan kembali menemani warnamu di kanvas milik kita. Menari dan menyatu bersama sehingga kita bisa membuat sebuah gambar yang indah.

 **-END-**

Notes :

Tengkyu yang sudah membaca ini sampai selesai! Saya ga pernah bisa nulis pake bahasa indo, maaf kalo berantakan ga jelas bahasanya, hahaha

Please love me dan tinggalkan review kalian untukku~ (it will make me happy! ^^)

If You bikin saya nangis TT, apalagi pas rapnya JR, TT

Hope you guys enjoy reading this

Btw saya paling ga bisa nulis kissing scene, jadi maaf kalo jadinya aneh~ hahaha~

Sekali lagi tengkyuuuu~

Dipost juga di akun AO3 dan AFF saya (tapi pake bahasa inggris, haha)


End file.
